


A gnawing temptation

by VerySmallCyborg



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Height Differences, Once again kind of, Other, Teasing, Transformation, my brain is off and idk how else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerySmallCyborg/pseuds/VerySmallCyborg
Summary: Mynah decides to make a bold and impulsive decision to tempt Sezuk's hunger for his Light
Relationships: Guardian/Guardian (Destiny), Male Guardian/Nonbinary Guardian (Destiny), Original Exo Character(s)/Original Exo Character(s) (Destiny)
Kudos: 2





	A gnawing temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Sezuk goes by they/them, Mynah goes by he/him (belongs to Laura @/verniciafordii on twitter!)
> 
> y'know i cannot really blame mynah for wanting to experience a good chomp once in a while

When it came to the physical tells of Sezuk’s Taken side nagging at them to feed on Light, they were in small but still fairly noticeable ways.

This time around, their helmet had shifted to a very deep blue color, Taken-like, and their horns had a subtle glow at the tips.

Surprisingly, considering that they were hanging out with Mynah while out on patrol, the warlock had not informed him of anything yet. Perhaps their hunger was not obvious to them yet?

However, this would lead him to be extra curious, and maybe even a little mischievous.

Mynah vanished from Sezuk’s sights briefly, to a large group of enemies nearby. The roar of a golden gun rang in their audio sensors, several shots going off and turning a bunch of poor vex into a crisp; the hunter radiated with Light, and was quick to return to wherever Sezuk was perched.

“Wow, I’d almost feel sorry for those vex,” they said, followed up by a crispy sniper shot to a hobgoblin’s center. “But it’s too satisfying popping them open when you get ‘em just right.”

Mynah just nodded, secretly disappointed by their lack of reaction to his Light. His next plan involved tethers, despite not using void as much as solar.

When his ability was ready to go, he remained near them, and then shot one tether into a distant group of vex. Once again, charged with Light—or more accurately, overflowing with it.

He could hear Sezuk tighten their grip on their gun.

“Hey…” they said, a bit of strain in their voice. “You’re doing that on purpose, aren’t you?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Mynah replied jokingly, grinning the best he could as an exo. “What could make you say—“

Just as he turned to look at Sezuk, they had set their sniper down and was towering over Mynah, leaning down with their helmet close to his face. Glowing slits decorated their faceplate, and something resembling a mouth was cracking across it.

“You’re making me hungry,” Sezuk hissed out, snaking their claws over the hunter’s shoulders and had their ‘mouth’ lingering near his neck. It was evident that they were hesitant, judging by how their hands were a bit shaky, and not immediately sinking their mouth into him.

Sezuk inhaled deeply, taking in the delectable scent of his Light; intoxicating, enticing, they could easily sate themselves, but they had the willpower to refrain.

“Feel free,” Mynah hushed out, bracing himself for that first mighty bite—an anticipated and welcomed bite.

The warlock groaned quietly, that temptation urging and whispering sweetly to them to cave in. To Mynah’s surprise, they pulled away from him.

“If you want a couple of bites taken out of you, you’ll need to do some more Light generation,” they said, beginning to creep away towards a lost sector, as if indicating that they wanted the hunter to follow them there. He did so, trying to come up with another plan.

Something came to mind alright, or more accurately, several things. Sezuk had talked about one in particular a few times previously, which would tie together nicely. Or so Mynah hoped.

Sezuk purposely avoided being too close to Mynah while they cleaned out the sector, but that was fine. His plan didn’t require him being up close and personal to set it in motion.  _ Yet _ .

All of the vex were gone. Just the warlock and hunter remained, still distanced as they both looked at the chest. They knew they weren’t here for that.

Sezuk looked at Mynah, almost expectantly. He hoped that they couldn’t read him. A small rush overcame him, and brought him to impulsively shoot one tether into one of their arms.

Then another in the opposite one. The void suppressed their own Light—even if it was a bit corrupted, and Sezuk dropped down onto their knees, back to the wall and tried to grasp at it with their claws. Their body felt a bit heavy, and they looked up at Mynah.

“What an interesting… and awfully  _ bold _ stunt of yours,” Sezuk growled, watching the hunter crouch down in front of them—still not taller than them—and run his hands along their helmet. Even if he tethered his own teammate, he still produced some Light.

“But is it enough?” he asked, teasing the base of their horns against his palms, deeply relishing in how his sudden decisions had gotten him this far.

Low, almost involuntarily purring, escaped the warlock, especially when Mynah ran his hands further up their horns, and was inching the rest of his body closer to theirs.

“No,” Sezuk lied, and that was very clear in their response. This resulted in him making his grasp more firm.

Sezuk was slowly lowered further down against him, mostly so he could hear their deep purrs more clearly and feel the vibrations against the crook of his neck.

“Maybe,” they partially admitted. The effects of void always had interesting results on them while being Taken; it didn’t necessarily suppress that hunger, but more like amplified it. Sezuk had been aware of this from previous experiences, and even rambled about it to Mynah—a perfect way to give him fun ideas.

He was still surprised he’d gotten this far.

The hunter’s next move was moving his hands to the back of their head and giving them a few gentle nudges, hoping Sezuk would finally bite. The teasing of their cracked ‘mouth’ against his neck was making him  _ really _ want a bite that lasted long, especially since the process of having his Light drained was exceptionally pleasurable.

Tethers continued to seep into Sezuk, making their exposed areas cool to the touch, and anything that remained of their own Light was temporarily gone. Their urges gnawed through their restraint, and was leaning into Mynah even more. They knew he wanted it, but denying it from him any longer only seemed to truly backfire on the warlock.

He wins this round.

Sezuk’s hands found their way over his sides, the tips of their claws teasing at his clothing, and they made a low, hunger-filled growl. It excited Mynah, in some way, and soon enough his wants began to be fulfilled.

Teeth slowly sunk into the crook of his neck, causing his body to jolt, and ball his fists up with their robes in hand. Thanks to the mix of fluids with their bites, that brief moment of pain was washed over with a more pleasant sensation.

Mynah sighed in relief, tugging and pulling at their clothing when Sezuk clamped their mouth down deeper; his back arched into them from what felt like overwhelming ecstasy and bliss, and his grasp had a small tremble to it. Even if they were only draining from one spot, he could feel some of his Light very slowly ooze out to them, over his limbs and entire body, through his system and to theirs.

It felt like an unusual connection between his and their own corrupted Light. An intimate, tightly knit one. The corruption never spread to him for some reason, yet he would still have faint traces of it lingering—even if momentarily—over him. Mynah had a general feeling to trust them, since this wasn’t the first time that Sezuk had fed off him, and they always tried to make sure he wanted and enjoyed it.

Mynah huffed and groaned when the warlock drained a large amount in such short notice. Now, he was grabbing at their large arms, thankful that they held him easily while he squirmed and continuously arched his back.

Sezuk’s hunger was gradually satisfied, and they were more entertained by Mynah’s noises and desperate, frantic grabbing all over them. Their helmet had returned to normal, eventually taking their teeth out from his neck.

It was the exo equivalent of a bloody sight to behold. The marks went deep, but nothing his ghost couldn’t fix. Sezuk’s tongue lightly ran over it, sending shivers down his spine, and prompted them to gently nuzzle one of their horns against an antenna.

“Satisfied?” they asked, feeling the effect of the tethers wear off and allow them to properly pick up Mynah.

The process was an exhausting one for both parties. Sezuk was visibly tired from it.

“Very much,” he replied, grazing his fingers up and down one of their horns. “I’m guessing it’s nap time for you?”

“You know it!”

They both transmatted back to Sezuk’s ship, and found their places in the warm, comfortable bed. Mynah was quick to make it clear that he wanted to be the big spoon this time, even if he had no intention of napping. That was fine with the warlock, they were content with anything.


End file.
